Don't Get Away, Take Me Away
by Personal Riot
Summary: Claire Redfield was completely unaware of the supernatural world until her parents die. When she claims to have seen them at their own funeral, alive and well, it raises little concern from her best friend. But what of the other man she saw who plans for nothing but hurt in her future? Can she be protected from the unseen or will she be killed by the man who has been haunting her?


_"Claire! Come on, why are you just standing there?"_

_ A young girl, no older than the sensitve age of six stood atop a lush green and grassy hill in a black dress that fell to the middle of her shins. Her long burnt red hair pulled into a tight pony tail. She stood before two graves. That, however, was not what concerned her childhood best friend. _

_ The young boy, older by two years and taller by several inches, stood only a few meters away from her. His blue eyes darkened in curtiosity as he watched his friend from afar. He had called her more than several times already but she was a unresponsive as the first time. He began to take slow steps towards the younger girl that stood in front of the gravesites. As the boy grew closer and closer he noticed her eyes seemed to be glazed over and almost a shade of grey. Though her body faced the two stones that indicated two bodies were buried there her eyes did not face the same direction. The blue eyed boy stopped on a few feet away from her. Watching as her eyes faced towards the woods that surrounded the sight. He then noticed the slight movement of her lips every once in a while. Worry took over all senses. '_Claire, just what are you looking at?'_ the young boy thought to himself before finally taking action. "Claire." He softly said her name before placing his hand over her shoulder in a firm grip. _

_ The young girl jumped as her focus was broken and her gaze turned towards the boy that had been trying to grasp her attention for a good five to ten minutes. Her grey eyes seemed to jump back to her natural ocean blue eyes. "Leon?"_

_ "Claire, what were you focusing so hard on?" Leon questioned._

_ Claires blue eyes only stared at her best friend for several seconds before her mouth made a movement to speak. "Leon... M-my parents.."_

_ Leon knowing that she must still be in shock over the lose of her parents, let out a sad sigh before attempting to comfort her, "I know, Claire. It's going to be hard for a little while.. Knowing that they are go-"_

_ "No."_

_ Leons blue eyes locked with hers as he gave her a questionable look._

_ The little Redfield stared hard into Leons eyes before continuing, "They aren't dead, Leon."_

_ "Claire... what are you talking about? What do you mean they aren't dead. Why do you think we are here?" He pulled at the sleeve of the black suit he was forced into for the ocassion to push his point a little further._

_ Claire shook her head causing her ponytail to whip back and forth. "No, Leon, they aren't. I just saw them.. I-... They're... they're right over there." Claire pointed to a large opening between the trees. Leons eyes slowly followed the direction of her finger then looked back at the read head before questioning her._

_ "Claire.. no one is there."_

_ Her blue eyes stared at him in disbelief before she quickly turned her head to the direction she had told Leon her parents were standing. Her eyes scanned and rescanned the area that she saw the two adults just seconds ago. Her ocean deep eyes instantly saddened and quickly filled with tears that were threatening to spill over. Her mouth open to speak again, it looked as if she was about to argue. She croaked, fought for words. "But... they were just there, Leon.. I swear." _

_ Leon couldn't stand to hear her like that. Voice filled with a heavy coat of saddness and tears. The same tears that were now pouring from her eyes. He took the final steps that brought him right next to his best friend and grasped her hand tightly. He was sure that she was just seeing things because of everything happening. She was still young, granted so was he but she was a whole two years younger. Claire held onto Leons hand as if he was going to disappear with her parents. She quickly wiped the tears that were falling without her consent with the back of her free hand. Leon watched with sorrowful eyes. "Come on, Claire Bear. Chris is waiting for us." He saw her short nod before he slowly tugged her down the hill to meet up with the rest of their party. Leon kept glancing at the little six year old as they ventured down. He knew she was extremely upset. Claire hated when anyone but her elder brother called her 'Claire Bear'. She and him have gotten into serious child fights whenever he has jokingly called her by the nickname. _

_ "Leon?" Claire tugged onto said boys hand to get him to stop. He let out a short 'hm' to let her know her was listening. The girl took an almost unnoticeable glance behind them before she stepped closer to Leon, going on her tip toes, and whispering into his ear, "Why is that man following us?"_

_ Alerted Leon quickly glanced around them, searching carefully before confirming not a soul was in sight. Having a police officer has a father had its benefits."Claire, no one is around. They're all down at the bottom of the hill. You're just seeing things. You need to just take a rest or something. It's been a stressful day." He tugged on her hand as he began his path again._

_ But Leon didn't have Claires eyes. He couldn't see what the little six year old could. Before being tugged along a second time, Claire made eye contact with an adult man. His blonde hair slicked back, eyes as red the very pits of hell, and a grin as evil has the devil himself._

_**Seven Years Later:**_

_Leon heard the footsteps before his door was quietly opened. He flipped onto his stomach and reached for the nightstand light. He then proceeded to turn around and sat himself up to look at the person who had wordlessly entered his room. He let his eyes room over Claire Redfield, now 13, who was clad in nothing but a shirt that was about seven sizes to big and clearly belonged to her old brother, who was away at college. Her auburn hair tangled in a horrid case of bedhead. His eyes made contact with her deep ocean blue eyes that showed pure fear in them. "He came again?"_

_ Claires hand tightened on the door knob that she still had her hand wrapped around. Her lips tightened into a straight line before she nodded her head to confirm his question. She could feel the stinging begin in the back of her eyes but she refused to let a single droplet fall from her eyes. Not yet. _

_ Leon scootched to the other side of his queen sized bed and flipped the switch to the light that sat atop the other nightside. The dirty blonde then turned to Claire and patted the space he had occupied just seconds before, "Well, hop in." _

_ Claire took fast steps before she leaped in his bed and quickly covered her entire body with his plush sheeting and ducked her head underneath the huge pillow. Leon let out an amused chuckle at the familiar action._

_ "Claire." Leon saw a slight movement underneath the pillow in which Claires head hid, a signal that she was listening to him. He stayed silent. She knew very well that he hated talking to a pillow rather than her face. He could hear a heavy sigh before she pulled the pillow over her head and tucked it under her, crossing her arms over the pillow, letting her head rest on her arms. He sat with his back pressed against the head board and let his hand closer to her begin to softly brush her hair behind her ear._

_ Claires fear filled eyes slowly drifted closed at the soft touch. When Claire was with Leon she felt so much safer. Nothing could hurt her; Physically, emotionally, or mentally. It was only natural. Leon and her have been friends since he moved in next door. She was three and he was five. When her parents died three years later since the Redfield siblings had no living family members, atleast none that wished to take care of them, the Kennedys gladly took the two children in. Her brother, older by seven years, became even more protective of her since she became his only family relation. His only _blood _relation. Which had made it a very difficult task to convince him to go to college. He was to worried to leave his younger sister alone. Which is why... Claire never told him. About anything. Maybe a few school problems but not what she could see. That was strictly kept secret between her and Leon. She had made him make a blood promise on it.. Except when they made the promise the two were to young and scared to cut themselves and use actual blood. So they substituted it with cherry kool-aid. _

_ Claire saw _things._ And she was sure as hell that it wasn't what normal people saw on a day to day basis. She saw people... but they weren't people alive. In the beginning, she couldn't tell the difference. She was a child who had just lost her parents.. How was she suppose to tell the difference between people and spirits? She could barely dress herself properly. It had terrified her when she began to realize what she was really seeing. _

_ But from the very beginning, there was one constant.. and from the very beginning he was evil from the bottom of his black whole of a heart. He would scream at her. He would hurt her; though minimal damages were ever really present. He would threaten her only family. So, from the very beginning he had scared her. Leon knew. He knew everything, she never kept a secret about her sight from him._

_ "What did Wesker do this time?" Leons voice broke through her trance._

_ Claires eye opened just slightly, she stared absent mindly. "More threats." She whispered._

_ "What were the threats this time?"_

_ Claire closed her eyes again, focusing on Leons fingers that softly brushed her hair out of her face and behind her. "He threatened to kill my only protection from him..." Her soft voice so light that the sound didn't carry to the blue eyed teen. Leon waited for the reply he couldn't and wouldn't hear. He heard the younger girls breathing slow as she fell into a deep sleep. He glanced at the flashing red light that sat near the base of the light that was placed on the nightstand._

_ 1:16_

_ '_Its happening more often now...' _ He sighed as he thought about the struggle his best friend has been living through for the past seven years. At first it was hard to believe... Being nine years old and having your recently turn seven year old best friend tell you that she she can see deceased people is terrifying and taken some what as a joke. But when she came to him one night sobbing quietly saying 'He hurt me. He hurt me.' repeatedly and then being showed faint scatch marks across her back could get you to believe her in a heartbeat. He couldn't put the blame on anyone else because it was midnight and everyone had been sent to bed hours ago... Who would hurt Claire, a helpless seven year old girl, in the middle of the night? That was the first night Claire started sleeping in his room and the first time Claire told Leon about Wesker. _

_ Claire was positive he was some demon of sorts. Though, neither of us can know for sure since we aren't paranormal said she first saw him at her parents funeral. Where she had said she saw her parents. Leon remembered. He remembered being asked by a sobbing six year old, '_Why is that man following us?'_ and he assumed she was just imagining it all. Leon cared deeply for the younger Redfield sibling. Why wouldn't he? They've been best friends for ten years now. He wasn't going to leave her and he definitely wasn't going to let Wesker hurt her..._

_**Four Years Later: Present Time**_

Christmas time.

Not the young Kennedys favorite time of the year but definitely up at the top of the list. He had left for college several months ago. Leaving behind his parents and a girl he never meant to leave.

Leon Scott Kennedy, now nineteen, sat on the frozen bus bench waiting for his best friends arrival, so he could go home and relax. He rested his head on the back of the bench and shut his eyes. Letting the blasting music take over his thoughts. Leon let his thoughts float away as he listen to '_Because_' by some Korean boy group that Claire had shown him via email. He thought back to how he almost didn't leave for college. He was more persistant on staying and going to a much closer community college. He didn't want to leave Claire alone by herself. He was her shield and what was she to do with him gone? But as he remembered...

_**A year ago: Leons departure to college**_

_ "Claire..."_

_ The red head let looked up at Leon after tossing his bag into the trunk of the taxi cab. She smiled blindly at him before speaking, "If this is about you staying you can't. College is nessacary for you. You need it." She placed her hands on her hips sternly before continuing, "You have nothing to worry about here."_

_ '_Except you...'_ Leon let the words race through his mind but didn't let them leave his lips. He let is light blue eyes scan her face. Her eyes clear symbols of how much sleep she actually got now adays. "What abo-"_

_ "Don't even use that as an excuse, Leon. I can take care of myself. I can take Wesker." She smiled forcefully. "Besides, its good practice for when _I_ go to college. You won't be there for me forever..."_

_ The conversation ended on her final say. Leon gave his good byes to his parents and Claire. He hugged her longer than normal before he jumped into the back seat of the taxi and was off to start a new adventure. He looked back and saw Claire waving joyfully._

_ But what he couldn't see were the tear drops that escaped her eyes the second the cab turned the corner._

_**Present Time:**_

Leon pushed his long bangs out of his face and let out a heavy sigh. Watching his breath escape his mouth and slowly disappearing. Claire was know for being 'fashionably late' but almost an hour later and not even a phone call. Pulling his scarf tighter arounf his neck and pulling out his phone he checked the time again. With weary eyes he slide the unlock off and proceeded to his contacts and tapped the young Redfields phone number. The phone rang and rang but the owner of the phone he was trying to contact wasn't picking up. After a unserviceable second attempt he stood from his seat at the bus bench and grab the duffle bag he brought along with him before he jogged after a passing taxi. '_If Claire wasn't here and she isn't answering her phone then something up... and I'm not to thrilled to find out as about to why...' _

Leon jumped into the back set of the taxi and quickly gave the address to his homeand telling the drive to get there as quickly as he possible could.

Once the dirty yellow cabi pulled up to his house, he paid the drive the require amount and jumped out and ran up to the door, using his rusted house key to gain access into the home. He stepping quietly before setting his bag slowly on the floor and listening closely to any sound. He began to take soft steps towards the stairs. Pressing his body up against the wall just near them, he peaked around the corner seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He started up the steps, cautiously taking one at a time.

Until, he heard staggering steps and someones body hit a wall and glass vase fall to the ground. Leon through all caution out the window and raced up the rest of the way and to the source of the sound. What he saw shot extreme fear through his body. For a handful of seconds he couldn't move.

Claire sat pushed up against the wall, it was clear she was had fallen against the wall and slid to her feet, accidentally breaking the glass vase that sat on a table in the middle of the hallway, on the way down. He hair, pulled into her oh so famous ponytail, looked as if it had been pulled and yanked. Tear streaks were evident on her cheeks, her eyes were hooded but the blonde man could see that her eyes were a shining silver.

"Le... Leon." Claire said in a small whimper. Her voice snapped said man out his frozen state and he quickly rushed to her side.

He crouched beside her and placed both hands on either side of her face and made her look at him, "Claire." He softly brushed her cheek using his thumb. "I'm right here. What happened?" He kept looking straight into her eyes, waiting for her eyes to focus on him instead of the nothingness that she currently was staring at.

Finally, her eyes seemed to look up into his worried eyes. They began to fade to her more normal blue but it looked as if her eyes were struggling to choose to stay her natural ocean blue or snap back to the chilling silver they just were. She kept her eyes locked on Leon with a tired bewildered look. "Leon? Leon, when did you come back to Raccoon City?"

"Claire, you were suppose to come get me. Remember? Its vacation time. Break from school. I came back to see you and my parents." He just shrugged the matter off, that wasn't important. "Nevermind... What happened?"

Claires eyes quickly filled with tears that took no time to spill over, she choked on her words before she could get out a proper response, "I -I didn't do it, Leon. I-t.. it w-wasn't my fault. I- I ... not me..."

The words spilling from Claires mouth didn't make much sense as to what she was trying to not take blame for. Her blue eyes were full of fear. But that was when Leons eyes trailed away from Claires and down to inspect their surrounding area and that is when he noticed the light trail of crimson that lead towards the woman in front of him. He looked at he exposed legs not seeing any noticeable injuries then he grasped her hands gently and turned them, palms facing upward. Placed on Claires wrists were four large cuts, two on each side. The two lines connect make the letter V on each wrist, blood piled up and spilled. Leons eyes widened and his hand ever so slightly tightened around her wrist. He gently placed both of her injured wrists in her lap, gently and slide one arm behind her back and the other underneath her knee before he stood and ran towards the front door, silently thanking God that his father forced him into signing up for weight training classes. He slowed when he grabbed for the extra set of keys that were hung near the door and raced the rest of way to the car that sat in the driveway. He beeped the car and opened the door as carefully as he could with Claire in his arms. He gently placed her in the passanger seat before he slammed the door and ran to the opposite side amd hopping into the drivers seat. He put the key in the ignition before he slamed the car into drive and took off. Breaking the speed limit by more than twenty.

He pulled up next to emergency enterance before putting the car into park and running around to pull Claire out of the car. He ran up to the enterance, yelling for someone to help her. Help surrounded them immeditaly. When Claire was being taken out of his arms she desperatly held onto him and whispered in a haste, "Leon. I-it wasn't me! You believe me right? I swear I- I didn't do it."

He only brushed her bangs out of her face and nodded, "I know, Claire."

Then she was taken from him and into hospital care. Leon took a seat in the umcomfortable plastic chairs placed around and began the long wait that he knew was inevitable. His mind fought with whether or not he should call Chris. He opted for calling because he's rather be yelled at and thanked later then punched in the face later for not telling him at all. Leon pulled his phone from his pockets before he slide the lock off and slide down to the older Redfields number.

He took a deep breath before he hit call and waited.

A small static was heard before an actual response was heard, "_Hello?_"

"Chris."

"_Oh, hey, Rookie. What's going on?"_

"Chris, Claires hurt."

There was a short pause before Chris' voice was heard, slightly filled with anger. "_What did you do, Kennedy?!"_

The younger man sighed in frustration. "I did nothing to Claire. You know I wouldn't. She was hurt when I got home. It's pretty damn serious. She's in the hospital!"

_"She's what!? Alright, I should be in town within the hour. I'll see you then."_ And the dirty blonde male was met with a dial tone.

Now all that was left was to wait...

_**2 Hours Later:**_

Chris Redfield, now at the age of 24, had gotten to the hopital just under an hour ago, and forced out of Leon everything he knew about the situatuon. Moments later, a doctor came out and explained the he couldn't explain what caused the wound but they were easily sealed and Claire was going to be just fine. Physically. Leon knew that this was more of a worry for her mentality once she was cared for physically. They were told they'd be aloud to see her within another half an hour. So the two sat in silence until a nurse came and escorted them to the room that Claire was being held in.

Her eyes were shut but Leon knew that the younger teen was not sleeping. Once Leon and Chris were by her side she opened her heavy eyes. With confusion sketch in her deep ocean blue eyes she looked at her older brother. "Chris? What are you doing here?"

Chris let his eyes leave hers for just a second before looking back at her. "Originally, I had planned to surprise you for Christmas but Leon called me saying something happened to you. Naturally, I rushed here." He let his eyes scan her body to see the injuries but Claires arms where folded on her stomach and covered by a white hospital sheet. "Claire, what happened to you? Wh- why did-"

"Chris... I- I'll tell you everything I promise but... Do you think.." She froze for a solid minute, her eyes flashing between her overprotective, older brother and her best friend. "Can I speak to Leon... alone?" When she saw her brother prepare to protest she quickly added, "Just a few minutes, please?"

The older Redfield wasn't to keen on leaving his baby sister alone nor did he want to argue with her after what happened... Whatever it was that actually happened. He let out heavy sigh but stood without another word and exited the room. Claires eyes followed her brothers form until the door shut tightly. Leons eyes stayed glued to Claires form, which he noticed was slightly shaking. Her eyes quickly moved towards the dark blue ones that were so focusedly trained on her.

"Claire ... was it Wesker?"

Her eye instantly filled with water. "He -he told me he had found out that you were returning. He said that he was going to make sure that he would come home to nothing to protect. He ke-kept sceaming at me that he was sick of me hiding behind a protective armor... and-"

"Claire, has he been getting stronger?" He strained to keep his voice calm. Leon waited patiently for her response. When she gave a comfirmative nod. "Since when?"

The red head seem reluctant to answer but did so anyway, "January..."

Leons hands tightened in his lap. January. Leon left for college January, he opted to starting college in the Spring rather than Fall. Just so he could be with Claire a little while longer. He dreaded leaveing her and though she denied it and kept commenting that she'd be just fine and would be able to take care of herself that Wesker had no chance at breaking her down... He knew very well that she was just as terrified of him leaving as she was. "Why didn't you tell me? You never called... I -I didn't know I could've-"

"Could've what, Leon?" Claire demanded in an irritated tone. "Could've held me while I cried and hid. I wanted to become strong so I could stop being scared. I wanted to stop hiding from this childhood demon. I want to feel _normal. _Why can't I have this one thing? It's all I've wanted. All I've _ever _wanted. I was never able to go to slumber partys, never able to -to just hang out with friends because I was never safe... and I didn't want anyone to know what I was able to see! What would they have thought!? They'd hate me. Shun me and I would've been an outcast. I am so sick of being... of being this FREAK!" Claires speech broke Leons heart. With every passing word he voice grew more angry, her tears evident in her voice and eyes.

Leons hand stretched out to her, he cautiously slide his hand under the hospital sheet. He slowly slide his hand into her bandaged one. He laced their fingers and tightened it but not enough to hurt her anymore. "I swear, I will find a way to make you safe... I will get rid of Wesker."

Claire stared at their laced fingers, her heart raced at an uncountable pace. Leons face turned to the heart monitor that began to beep at an unhealthy pace, his eyes widening. Claire coughed as if it'd somehow cover her racing heart that was being oh so loudly broadcasted through the room. She inhaled deeply letting the heavy sent of bleach fill her nostals as she not so slyly let her hand slide free from his. She sighed heavily and nodded a smile towards him. "Can you get my brother?"

Leon looked at his now empty hand. He frowned slightly before he looked up at Claire and forced a smile before nodding. He stood and exited the room to search for the older Redfield per the youngers request. He quickly found him and explained Claires wish to see him.

'_Why did my heart do that? I mean, I know I missed him the entire time he was gone but... but I talked to him practically everyday. Via email but it was communtication." _Claire reminisced on the feeling remember the time when she was fifteen and thought she had crush on her best friend but pushed it away an never revisited the feelings. Leon and Claire held hands often when they were younger. Having his hand so gently, yet firmly, twined with hers... why did it do that. What was with that feeling? She let out a nervous laugh, "I couldn't possible be -"

The opening door to her hospital room cut off her sentence. She looked up as her brother entered the room. She gave a small smile, "Hey, brother... There is something I need to tell you about..."

During Claire explaination Leon had walked in and sat near her. She didn't pause in her story to acknowledge him.

Chris sat at the edge of her bed, his hand runned down his face. "So.. let me ...sum this up." He made a hand gesture showing he was tying lose ends in his head. "You are telling me since Mom and Dad died.. You've been able to ... 'see' spirits?"

"Don't question it, Chris. It makes me lack the trust I have in you."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. So the first spirits you saw were Mom and Dad. And then not moments later you saw another spirit-"

"Demon."

"... Demon. And he has been following you for the past eleven years?" He looked at Claire to make sure he was getting it right so far but in a less detailed form. She nodded. "And then once Leon left for college he got more... harmful? Claire why didn't you tell me when we were younger? Why am I just now learning this? How is that Leon knew about this long before I did?"

"Because I thought you wouldn't believe me. I didn't believe it myself. I endured it for a _year _before I told Leon. I was six years old seeing people who weren't visible to everyone. Plus, our parents had just died. I didn't want to worry you."

Chris stared sadly at his sister. "So.. why did you go to Leon after a year?"

Her cheeks dusted over with a light pink before she responded, "Whenever I was with Leon they all seemed to ...disappear. Including Wesker. None of them could touch me when he was around. I felt safe." She finished and bite her bottom lip. Beside her Leon looked away, attempting horrible at hiding the grin that was pulling at the corner of his mouth. He always took pride in being his best friends guardian angel.

Chris nodded. He understood. He would've felt more comfortable if it were _him_ that she had run to at one in the morning to lay in bed with for comfort but I guess that is what a best friend is for sometimes... though, the older Redfield would rather it be a girl, he knew Leon wouldn't harm his baby sister. So, he dealt with it. Claire watched as her older brother let thought after thought run through his mind before he finally commented what was on his mind. "Okay, Claire Bear. We are going to find someone... anything to help you with this... gift and we won't stop until we find a solution."

Claire smiled as tears blurred her vision but she waited them out, she refused to cry. She was relieve her brother was going to be by her side to help her.

Just then a nurse walked in and requested that she speak to Chris alone. Chris unhappily agreed to it and followed her out into the hospital hallway.

"Mr. Redfield."

"Chris."

The nurse blushed before speaking again, "Ah, Chris. Well, the Doctor who is in charge of Claires conditon is concerned. He believes that the injuries on your little sister were self inflicted..." The nurse looked down and then and grabbed a pamplet. She hesitantly looked at before handing it over to Chris. "He thinks it'd be best to send Claire to ...get some help with her problem."

Chris stared at the pamplet that had facts about benefits of a oh so _fabulous _institution. Chris glared at the folded paper before crumbling it in his hand. "Are you trying to say my baby sister is mentally ill?" He all but yelled out.

The nurse shook her head quickly as to not get on the older siblings bad side, "N-no, sir. We ..we just think it best if.. if she was provided specific attention so that another incident like this does not happen again."

"Look here, ma'am. If you are trying to imply that my baby sister attempted at committing suicide, you are more then welcome to shove this pamplet up that doctors ass. I don't give a damn what you and your medical team thinks. I _know_ my sister didn't willingly injury herself and you people have no right to say of how I should handle the after effect." Making his point Chris through the pamplet on the ground and calmly walked back into his sisters room.

Up until the moment Chris walked back into the room Claire and Leon had been sitting in an, for the first time in their entire friendship, an awkward silence. When the older of the two was about to speak up was the exact moment Claires brother walked back in. Leon huffed out a heavy sigh and looked up at the television place in the room for the patients.

"What did they talk to you about?" Claires eyes rested upon her brother who had walked in with a more than agitated aura.

"Nothing, Claire Bear." He smiled a geniue smile before continuing. "As soon as you are released Claire we will being find you help, okay?"

Claire looked at her brother blankly for a second before nodding with an encouraging pat her head before softly drumming his fingers across the crown of her head. "I promise."

_**2 Months Later:**_

Claire, Leon, Chris, and an added member parked in front of a two story house that seem more than normal on the outside but who could say the same could be said about the inside. Claire stared at the house from the passanger seat. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she opened her door and stepped out and shut the door behind her. Chris turned the car off and pulled the key out of th ignition before stepping out, the other two followed.

"Claire... if you are scared remember you do not have to do this." A blonde haired woman told her as she looked at the worried expression on the younger girls face.

Claire bit her bottom lip before responding, "No, Jill. I want this Nightmare to end and I want it to end now. I am not going to run away anymore. Leon won't always be there for me.."

Hearing the last sentence felt like an arrow through said mans heart. He wanted to be there for Claire, she didn't seem to understand how much he wished to hold her in different ways then when they were children. After the incident two months ago Leons eyes seemed to be more... aware of everything Claire did. All her habits that he noticed and every motion she made. His heart raced at all the little things that made Claire who she was.

Leon couldn't stand being away from Claire for more than an hour. She just didn't seem to grasp what little hints he threw at her. It was starting to irritate him. He sighed as he watched Claire nibble her bottom lip. He casted his eyes down cast when she turned to him.

She frowned slightly when he turned. After she was hospialized she had felt like something was turning their friendship.. but whether it was good or bad, she couldn't tell.

Jill came around to put a protective arm around the youngest Redfield and gave a comforting squeeze. She had met Jill Valentine a week after her release from the hospital. On Christmas Day. Claire was then informed that her and her brother had been dating for a solid four years and she was just finding out about their relationship now. Jill had greeted Claire as a older sister would her younger sibling after not seeing eachother in years. Claire loved Jill and approved of her whole heartidly. So, when Chris asked Claire about her thought on him proposing to Jill, she couldn't deny him his happiness. So, on New Years Day Chris plopped down on one knee and asked for her hand in marriage. Claires eyes watered just thinking about. She was happy for them and maybe... just maybe... if this solved everything, she could have something normal and warm like they did.

The four walked up the path and to the front door. Everyone looked at Claire, she looked back at each one of them before walking to the door and grabbing the giant knocker that hung in the middle of the tall door. Not even seconds after the door was answered by an elderly woman who looked to be no more than in her early seventies. She smiled softly at them and gestured them inside. Chris went first followed quickly by Jill. Claire was ready to follow suit when Leon grabbed her just by the tips of her fingers.

The young blue eyes Redfield turned to Leon with a silent question in her eyes. When Jill and Chris turned to see why they didn't hear the younger two behind them Leon quickly motioned them onward, "I just need to talk to Claire for a moment." Leon explained.

Jill turned to Chris to watch his answer. Chris' brown eyes glanced at both at Leon and then towards Claire. He nodded before grabbing Jills hand and dragging her towards the sitting hall that the owner was directing the towards. Fully knowing if he were to leave his fianc she'd eavesdrop and bring back every juicy detail she could. He glanced over his shoulder to see said woman pouting.

As the front door fell shut behind the couple Leon turned towards with a set mind and a readied speech. But the second her blue eyes fell on his his entire speech flew out the window. She looked at him with curiosity. He could only stare at the beauty before him.

Claire glanced away from Leons stunned eyes to quickly look at their hands, she slowly began to try to wiggle her fingers free. The movement slapped Leon out of his trance. He grasped more of her hand and tightened his grip. "Claire."

Her eyes snapped back to his.

"Claire..." He repeated her name like it was expensive, fragile china. His eyes set on hers and he gathered every single bit of courage he had and began, "I know this whole situation is tough and you are probably nothing more than shy but... You need to know that I he paused before forcing the rest of his sentence out of his throat. I am _always_ going to be there for you. I will never leave your side because..."

Claire stayed silent but when it seemed like he wasn't going to continue she prompted him, "Because...?"

He let her hand slide free from his grasp and softly place both hands on either side of her face, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. His eyes scanned her entire face. Her gorgeous blue eyes that could stop any man in his tracks, her nicely sculted nose, and her lips that begged to be kissed. And before his eyes every single moment they had had together flashed across his vision and he knew that when he met Claire Redfield at the fragile age of five that he was destined to fall in love with her. Maybe he had been in love with her since day one when she came with her family to greet his to the neighborhood and she ran up to him and handed him one of her mothers hand made cookies and loudly proclaimed her happiness that'd she would now have a friend to play with. He had been stunned at her forwardnes... but she was a child. So what more could he have done then gratefully accept and agree to being her friend.

He was young, too. How was he to know he'd fell in love with the little girl who, at the time wore pigtails, approached him with an agreement of friendship for a cookie but he had and there were no regrets. He glanced over her features one more time before he knelt down and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss that he poured more then just his love into.

Claire froze when his lips connected with hers not because it felt wrong... because good lord knew it felt oh so perfectly right, but because the instant he kissed it felt like an fireworks had set off in her heart. Warmth rushed through her body and wrapped her entire body in a comfortable glow that had Leon opened his eyes was physically noticeable. Claire, once snapped out of her shock, wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and deeping the kiss. She felt a harsh sting in the back of her eyes. But for once it wasn't due to fear or sadness. The sheer bliss that was running through her vains was enough to emotional overwhelm her. And as much as she wished to stay in this moment for the rest of her life, the need for air dominated over that wish. She pulled back and inhaled deeply for the breath she need oh so dearly. Her forehead rested against his, keeping her eyes shut as if it help her stay in this fairytale moment just a little while longer.

"Because I love you, Claire Redfield."

The simple sentence had the tears that she was struggling to push back, fall over. Leon wiped her tears away, smiling down at her as she silently cried with her own smile placed on her face. Just know this, Redfield. Even when you want to get rid of me I won't be going anywhere. I shall alawys be right here by your side. And even though the skies were covered in dark grey rain clouds, her smile practically light it up as a substitute for the sun. "Now, come on. Let's defeat this curse and get you the normal life you always wanted."

He placed his hand on her back before he slowly guided her in.

Once inside, all eyes turned to them. Claired blushed heavily as if they knew exactly what had happened. The elderly woman who was the owner of the home they were currently visiting came up to her and smiled up at the much younger girl, "Claire, I presume?"

"Ah, yes, Ma'am."

She clapped her hands together gleefully, yet not providing a name to replace the 'ma'am' Claire had called her by. "I hear you have a little problem with these," at the words she moved her hands over Claires eyes.

"Um, yes, Ma'am."

"Well," She began, "I can help you with that problem". Her smile never even faultering from her face.

Claire stared at the woman with a wonderous smile. "You can help me get ride of it?" She asked with over-enthusiasm.

"Oh, heavens no. There is no way I can get rid of your sight. That is a gift given to you by God himself..." As Claire's smile faltered, the elder quickly continued, "But, child, I'll be damned if I am not able to help you control it and rid you of the one your brother has been telling me of." She finished with a stern voice. "May I see your wrists?"

Claire hesitated breifly before turning her wrist upward and holding them out to the nameless woman infront of her. Her aged hands lightly griped her forearm as she used her other hand to softly brush over the bandages that were wrapped securely around her healing wounds with her finger tips. In truth, cutes were completely healed but Claire refused to remove them because she didn't want questions about the scars. "I see..." She said as her eyes glance over the bandages. "Well, Claire, it'll be a little tough but your problems will be solved by tonight ... I can promise you that."

And within Claires eyes a fire was relit that she thought was burnt out permanently.

_Hope._

"Follow me, darling."

Before moving to follow the woman up the stairs, blue eyes searched the eyes of those who came with her. Each one nodded incouragingly at her. She gave a shakey salute before heading towards the door the woman disappeared behind at the top of the stairs.

The first hour passed in silence as the small group waited... Not knowing what Claire was being put through. At the beginnning of the second hour was when the screams started. Without a moments heistation the Kennedy had lept to his feet and was ready to sprint towards the room when a voice stopped him.

"Leon."

It was firm and strict. He turned to the source. The oldest Redfield eyes were set in a glare that ordered Leon to sit back down. Chris sat silently until the standing man sat back in his seat, fists clenched tight. Chris spoke finally, "This is Claires battle. We cannot butt in on it. It could very well jepordize everything she is fighting for."

"But-"

"I am very well aware that you are probably as worried for her as I am but we cannot stand has her guards forever. She needs to become her own shield... by herself."

Leons nails dug into his palms nearly drawing blood. He realized that Chris wants nothing short of what Claires wants for herself but the screams that projected from the room felt as if someone was dragging a knife through his heart repeatedly. Blue eyes glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Chris was gripping the armrest more tightly then was necessary. Letting out a deep sigh Leon sat in dying aticipation for this to end already.

The screams went on for hours... Nearly four hours straight.

Near the end of the fourth hour, the stopped. The house was drapped in a screetching silence, when the door that the two were hidden behind jiggled Leon wasted no time in racing toward it, just as quickly followed by Chris then Jill, and waited impatiently for the two to exit.

He saw the older of two first, she walked out side ways, holding a sweating and heavily panting Claire. She looked as if she had just gotten into a school yard rumble. Claire opened her eyes and was glad that the first thing she saw was Leons face. She unwrapped her arm from around the woman shoulders and attempted to step towards the male standing in front of her. She got one good step before her legs gave out and she began to fall fowards.

She was quickly caught in Leons arms feet before she would've smacked the floor. Her head lazily lulled back and forth before gaining control and tried to focus her still slightly glazed eyes up at the man who she was currently held in. She reached one weak hand up to push his bangs aside so she had a clear sight of both his eyes, "Leon..."

"I'm right here, Claire." He quickly responded.

She smiled up at him, Leon, I forgot to tell you something... She looked at him before tears unknowing ly feel from her eyes. He nodded for her to continue.

"I love you, too, Leon Scott Kennedy..."

And then her entire world turned black...

_**Seven Years Later:**_

Leon Kennedy, now the age of 26, grabbed a handful of plates before rushing back out on to the patio where the rest of the party was gathered. He placed them onto the picnic table that rested just outside the door before jogging over to the grill to help with the last of the cooking meat.

"Take your precious time getting the plates, huh, Rookie?" Chris Redfield, 31, jokingly complained.

Leon punched the man, none to gently, before responding, "Did you miss me the whole thirty seconds I was gone, Christopher?"

"Bet you wished I did."

"Ahhhhhh!"

The attention of the two men was captured by the loud screaming of a four year old boy running through passed them and ran into the grassy yard and hid behind a tree. The two men looked at eachother questioningly before Chris spoke up to his son. "Phil... what are you hiding from?"

The little boy gave no reponse except for holding his pointer finger up to his lip and giving the both a hushed, 'Shh'. Before fully hiding behind the tree.

Moments later a woman with long auburn hair that fell halfway down her back, not tied up in its usual style, stepped outside in a soft white summer dress. Her eyes glanced around the seemingly empty yard. "Oh, Philip." The girl sang to the yard, walking into the deep green grass and pacing around aimlessly. "You can't hide forever, bath are essential and are necessary as to not offend other with your scent..." When no reponse came, the woman let loose a heavy sigh and crossed her arms. "Oh, dear. Now I have no one to give that special chocolate sundae I only give to good boys who listen." Pulling her arm up, she began to tap her chin with her pointer finger. "Oh, what to do. What to do. I guess I'll have to eat it all by myself."

A loud gasp was heard when the young boy rushed out from behind the tree and up to the woman, "Auntie Claire! Auntie Claire! I'm right here, and ready for a bath." Claire, now at the age of 24, smiled down at the toddler and scooped him into her arms.

"Ah, so you _were_ here the entire time!" She giggled.

"I wasn't hiding and I won't be bad. So, I can still have a special sundae, right?"

She nodded down at him, "But that is only if you take a bath without any trouble. No splashing or screaming when your hair needs to be washed."

The boy gleefully laughed, "I promise I won't, Auntie."

"Good, then lets get you back upstairs with your Mama so that promise can be fulfilled." Claire told the toddler as she turned around to head back onto the porch.

"Auntie Claire, what does fulfilled mean?" Phil questioned.

Claire paused and thought of a way to easily explain the definition to a four year old. "Well, Philip, its like when you make a wish and it comes true. Your wish was fulfilled."

Philip Redfield gasped, "Auntie, did you and Mam wish for me to take a bath?"

Claire laughed at the boys understanding, "Something like that.." Claire was about to begin her journey back inside but was stopped by another man voice.

"Should you be caring such a large toddler in your condition, Mrs. Kennedy?"

Claire smiled at the mans words and turned to source of the voice. "Leon, I'm six months pregnant not on my deathbed." She complained with a teasing voice. Said man walked towards his wife and lifted their nephew out of her arms.

"Uncle Leon, I want to be in Aunties arms. Not yours!" The toddler began to struggle and held his arms out to Claire, trying to gain access back into her embrace.

"Sorry, buddy. I believe it is not safe for pregnant woman to carry heavy loads." Leon stated as he place the child on his hip and held him up with his left arm.

Claire laughed, "Oh? And where did you hear that silly fact?"

Leon placed his right hand gently on the every growing bump that was their first child nestled protectively in Claire. "I read it in a pregnancy book once." He softly stated, letting his hand fall from her stomach and entwined his free hand with her left hand. Lifting their hands to look at the diamond ring that rested on her ring finger signaling to every man alive... married or not... that she was his. In case her protruding stomach wasn't enough of a clue. He kissed each of her knuckles before letting their clasped hands fall to their sides.

"And when, Mr. Kennedy, did you read a pregnancy book?" She asked with doubt heavy in her voice.

The man in question stayed silent for several seconds before responded, "Alright, maybe I didn't read it. I think I saw it on a show." He began to walk the short distance inside to the bathtub where an ever impatient Jill sat waiting.

"Oh, thank God. I though it was going to be as tough as yesterday.." Jill stated.

"Mama, Auntie promised my a special sundae if I was good!" The young boy ran to his mother once he was released from Leons hold. Leon watched the little boy stared up at his mother with love only a child could posses for his mother. He looked at Claire who smiled at him when he made eye contact. He lifted a hand and push a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Thinking.. hoping that their son or daughter looked at his wife the same way Chris and Jills son looked up to Jill Redfield.

"Guilty as charged." Claired confirmed at what Phil stated to his mother.

"Well, hopefully, you don't lose that gift by bad behavior. Come on." She said as she started up the bath water. Which was more or less Leon and Claires exit sign.

The two left the bathroom and walked back out onto the porch where Chris sat watching the slowly setting sun. Claire sat next to her older brother and watched the same view.

"So, Claire Bear, still got that secret of yours locked up tight?" Chris asked his baby sister. Granted she was on her way to giving birth to her own baby, Claire would always remain his baby sister.

A soft giggle escaped her mouth before answering, "Chris, it's hardly _my_ secret when I opted out of knowing the gender of my baby." The older Redfield smiled at his sister and nodded in a 'fair enough' manner. When asked if she'd like to know the gender of her baby Claire stated she'd rather wait for the actual birth to find out. Leon happily agreed, both suggesting that the anticipation made it that more exciting.

Leon stood just behind his wifes chair, not really watching what the two siblings were so intrigued with. Claire sat back peacefully in the chair before raising her hands up behind her, silently requesting for his arms. He happily granted her with them. She pulled her arms around her shoulders. Softly kissing one of his hands before nuzzling into the crook of his arm.

He continued to stare at the peaceful expression that overtook his wife's face. Claire still saw ghost on a regular basis but she saw them willingly. She had the ability to shut it off and on but for most of the part she kept the switch flipped on. On more then one occasion he had walked in on her just silently talking to empty air. When the question of what they would do if their children had Claires ability she easily replied, '_He or she will not have to worry about having to go through what I went through. I will train and protect them... everything will be fine_.' She smiled not a trace of fear or worry in her eyes or voice. All of the haunting fears were behinf them and they could finally have what they had wished for since the very beginning...

They could finally have their normal.

* * *

**AN: **It took me all of two days and two nights to write this. I am currently posting it at 2:52 am and so excited to get your feed back.!  
If it sucks please don't hate me. It was meant to be 100% AU. I'm terrified, yet thrilled to hear what all of you think.!

Just so everyone knows, the reason I decided to use blonde Jill was 100% my Other Half's decision. If you have any questions please fill free to leave a question in a review or PM me.(:

If this story gets good feed back I am thinking about doing a second chapter that will be entirely about Claire and Leon's first meeting and what happened behind those close doors with the nameless lady and Claire.

Leave reviews and tell me what you thought of my first Resident Evil fanfiction.!

_Xoxo,_

_Personal Riot._


End file.
